


ibsm/黯淡与光

by alanyumo



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanyumo/pseuds/alanyumo
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Kudos: 11





	ibsm/黯淡与光

伊吹看着志摩开车时的表情，一辆蜜瓜车也让他行驶出了警车的气势，虽然这只是热恋中的男孩看恋人时的滤镜罢了。

今天的任务依旧是巡逻到早上，没有案子的工作就是那么枯燥，于是两人经常在路灯照不到的地方偷偷接吻，违反规定的事情好像能带来不一样的快感。

现在也是如此。

伊吹在寂静的蜜瓜车里亲吻着志摩的嘴唇，浅浅的、不动声色的。两位虽然在偷偷干坏事，但残存的职业道德还是提醒他们不可沉沦，起码在此时此刻。

分开时，伊吹舔了舔志摩的嘴唇。

“什么时候可以休假呢，每次都像是出轨偷情的情侣一样，我快忍不住了啦。”

被高大男人逼在角落里听他撒娇的感觉并不美妙，志摩不留情的推开伊吹，面无表情的开车去下个地点蹲守。

手上传来另一个人的温度，紧接着是湿湿的触感。伊吹在舔他的手指！

意识到这一点的志摩抽回手无果，干脆借着力道一巴掌拍在伊吹脸上。

“执勤中，注意你的言行！”

“志摩酱～”

“还有三个小时。”

“？”

“去我那边。”

“！”

“好了！立起来快点工作！”

志摩拿脚踹那个快要黏在自己身上的人，警告他不要再想与工作无关的事。听着大狗的哼唧声，志摩不自觉勾起了唇角。

天亮时分，两人都有些许疲倦。

伊吹没有去买早餐，他不安分的摩挲着志摩的大腿，眼睛一瞬不眨的看着自己的恋人。

志摩有理由相信如果自己没有预先答应伊吹，对方一定会把自己拖进清晨无人的厕所干那档子事。明明都是警察，却一点也不光明正大。

停好车，志摩拍拍伊吹的头，示意到公寓了。两人保持着别扭的、半拖半抱的姿势进了电梯。

不知为何，志摩想起了狗会装瘸这件事，没好气的掐了一把伊吹腰间的肉。

仿佛是进攻的号角，伊吹把志摩搂的更紧，甚至急不可耐的去摸索门的钥匙，把气氛搞得像午夜档一样旖旎。

两人跌跌撞撞的进了门，志摩拨开凑上来的狗头，气息不稳还故作镇定的说要先洗澡。

“你先洗？”

伊吹摇了摇头，表示自己还想参观一下小志摩的家。

这时候也没必要和对方客气，志摩点头转身进了浴室。

伊吹坐在沙发上，环顾这个因为主人工作的原因而稍显冷清的家，盘算着自己的东西往哪里摆会更好看一些。

水声听起来令人遐想，伊吹却走进了厨房，他看着冰箱里的几根菜叶苦笑，心想只能点外卖了。

浴室门开了，热气的原因，志摩的脸被熏成了往日难得一见的粉红色。

等到双方都把自己洗干净，已经到了普通人家开启新一天的时候。

也不知怎的，身旁的人完全没了方才的热情和黏人，反而是笑眯眯的给自己吹头。

志摩觉得奇怪，野狗变警犬也不该是这种时刻吧。他按下伊吹摆弄自己头发的手，把变乖的汪酱带向自己的胸口。

一言不发。

伊吹听着所爱之人胸膛的心跳，把自己所有的重量都压在了对方的胸口，眼睛眨了眨把酸涩感逼回去。

“伊吹。”  
“你是在撒娇吗？”

挂在身上的人不说话，志摩笑道：“狗狗乖乖，要不要清晨安慰呢？”

依旧没有回应。

志摩懂他因为接二连三的案子对自己的能力产生了怀疑。他在寻找令他安心的地方。

谁能拒绝把肚皮翻起来给最亲密的人抚摸的大狗呢？

志摩捧起伊吹的脑袋，还没吹干的头发带着湿气，一如那双眼睛，正流露着往日难得一见的脆弱。

此时此刻的语言仿佛是多余的产物。志摩回想起伊吹从夜里表现的种种，暗自叹了口气，这样明显的求助他却没来得及发现。

他吻上了狗狗的眼睛，还有脸颊，再到嘴唇。

阳光把两人包裹，谁都不敢打破这样安静又温柔的交流。

伊吹不知道心电感应是否真的存在，但他知道到志摩正在努力的感受自己、安抚自己。

他从来不是沉湎于过去的人。  
那个人把心贴在自己的心上。

负负得正，大概说的就是他们两个吧。


End file.
